


An Early Blind Date

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [6]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Lou Ellen is a solangelo shipper!, M/M, Parking lots, Romance, blind date au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind Date in a Parking Lot</p><p>Lou Ellen straightened up and regarded him. And then suddenly with an evil grin, she grabbed his wrist, dragged him to the car, pulled the door open and practically threw him inside. He heard the boy next to him yelp in surprise.<br/>Then she threw a Ziploc bag through the window at a gaping Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is based on a prompt on tumblr which involved a blind date and a parking area so writing was not easy.. But hope you enjoy! xD

“Is there any particular reason you made me wear this?” Will sighed, gesturing at his rare washed jeans and unstained shirt. He had honestly begun to think that he had nothing clean left to wear until Lou Ellen fished it out of the back of his closet. College did that to you.

Lou Ellen shrugged, like she’d answered every one of his question since they’d sat in the car. Will huffed in annoyance and sat back in his seat.  Almost immediately he straightened up again, eyes wide. “Why are we going to our school?”

Lou parked the car in an empty spot and _finally_ turned to him. She smiled at him in a way that scared Will and he immediately knew that she was up to one of her horrible plans. He groaned, sinking down, already thinking of ways to escape from her clutches.

Lou smacked him on the back of his head. “Ow!” he yelped, wincing.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Will distastefully. “Look smart, William. My plan won’t work if you’re going to look half-dead.”

“Oh my god, Lou! If this is another one of your plans to ransack the school or something-” Will started.

“Relax Will,” Lou said in a way she probably thought was assuring, “I’m meeting a friend. Now come on! Out of the car!” With that, she opened the door and stepped out.

“But why do I have to come?!” Will asked her, annoyed.

Lou rolled her eyes and stalked over to the passenger side and nearly dragged him out. “Just come on, Will!”

Muttering about his poor choice of friends, Will reluctantly followed her. They walked over to another car in the nearly empty parking, Will looking at it suspiciously. Lou held up a hand, signalling him to wait and knocked on the window. As the driver rolled down the window, she cheerily said, “You’re on time!”

Will could hear a voice complain from inside, “I’ve been waiting for nearly half an hour! I thought you said that they had classes till 4 today! It’s 4:30!”

“I may have lied,” Lou drawled, a cunning smile on her face as she studied her nails.

“Are you freaking kidding me?!”

And that’s when it hit Will. She had said that she’d set up a date for him with a guy she met every day at school while picking up her younger brother. Some guy called Nico. She said that he’d agreed to meet up with Will at the local coffee shop on the weekend. And from the way the conversation was going, the man in the car was probably ‘the guy’.

“Lou!” Will hissed, “What the hell are you trying to do?!”

Lou Ellen straightened up and regarded him. And then suddenly with an evil grin, she grabbed his wrist, dragged him to the car, pulled the door open and practically threw him inside. He heard the boy next to him yelp in surprise. Then she threw a Ziploc bag through the window at a gaping Will. “Sandwiches in case you get hungry. I was too excited to wait for the weekend. Have fun, kiddos!” Then she leaned forward and whispered in Will’s ears, loud enough for the other boy to hear, “He’s delicious. Don’t mess this up, William.” With that, she scampered away, cackling like a maniac.

Will blushed and shouted at her retreating figure, “I’m going to kill you, you moron!” She just blew a kiss his way and sped off in her car.

“I don’t suppose we can kill her together?”

Will whipped his neck around, finally looking at the boy in the car. Correction. This was not a boy, he was definitely a man. And Will was pretty sure his mouth fell open. There was nothing remarkably attractive about him but there was something about the way he held himself, the way his olive skin shone in the afternoon sun, his deep brown eyes sparkling that made Will’s heart jump. And he had killer cheekbones - perfectly angled, giving his face a sort of regal look. Will tried to stay mad at Lou Ellen, which wasn’t exactly hard, but he couldn’t help but mentally thank her for this surprise set up.

The man smirked, considering Will, looking him up and down. “You must Will Solace, if I’m not mistaken. I’m Nico di Angelo, another victim of Lou Ellen’s twisted sense of humour.”

‘Great. He has killer vocabulary too.’ Will registered before he straightened up quickly, smiling. “Yeah. I’m Will. Um. Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s mine,” _Nico_ smiled at him and reached out to pluck the sandwich bag off of Will’s lap. “Sandwich?”

“I thought we could go to some café nearby,” Will said, taking a sandwich out of the bag.

“I’d love to, _Sunshine_. But I have to wait to pick up my sister.”

“Sunshine?”

“You’re too bright.”

“Fair enough.”

So that was how their ‘date’ started – both of them in a car, eating sandwiches, trying to figure out what to say. Which wasn’t that hard, considering they both had similar interests.

From TV shows.

 _“You watch The Flash?!”_ _“Of course, I do!”_

To books.

_“My favourite house is definitely Gryffindor.” “Are you kidding me?! Slytherin is the best!”_

To music.

_“Owl City is so under rated!” “I know!”_

Will loved the way Nico gestured with his hands while he talked. He found himself talking and laughing naturally, as if they’d known each other for a long time and hadn’t met just under an hour ago. Just when they were about to jump into another debate about the Hunger Games series, a girl around 7 years old ran to the car and opened the car door.

“Nico! Look what I drew- Who’s he?”

Nico turned back, smiling fondly at the girl who was probably his sister, though they looked nothing alike. “Hey Hazel! He’s a friend of mine. Say hi!”

Hazel looked at him shyly and said, “Hi. I’m Hazel.”

Will grinned, taking an instant liking towards her. “Hey there! I’m Will. Nice to meet you!”

He turned towards Nico and said, “I better get going. Give me your phone.”

“Oh. Um. Just a minute.” Nico fished in his pockets before handing his phone over to Will.

Will typed his number in and saved it. “Text me. I’d love to meet again sometime!”

Nico nodded and hesitated before leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “See you later then.”

Will blushed and got out of the car, heart thumping loudly. Before he walked off, he could hear Hazel asking, “Is that your boyfriend?”

“ _Hazel!_ ”

Will chuckled to himself and walked down the street to catch a cab. He was going to thank Lou Ellen a lot when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment! Criticism appreciated!


End file.
